The invention relates to an integrated circuit test clip.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for establishing connection between an integrated circuit, encapsulated in a microcase with perimetric connections or "chip carrier" or a ceramic "MICOP" mounted or not in a "MICOP" support connector, and dynamic testing devices (for example, between a microprocessor and a logic analyzer).
This system is indispensable for testing prototypes and during production of equipment comprising new generations of components such as the "MICOP", and it simplifies the after sales service and quality control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is formed by entire test clips developed for DIL packages. These clips are connected directly to the protuberant zone of the output pins of the DIL package which are situated above:
the printed circuit when the DIL package is brazed to the board
the support connector when the DIL package is mounted in such a connector.
The design of these types of test clips makes them unsuitable for testing MICOP packages placed or not in their support connector; in fact, the principle rests on that of the "clothes pin" each of the two jaws of which is equipped with a row of contacts which come to bear on the pins of the DIL package under the action of a clamping force exerted by the spring of the clip. This structure is not very readily applicable to a "MICOP" package with perimetric connections whether or not placed in a support connector also comprising connection pins on its four sides; and in any case, it would involve accessing the pins of the MICOP connector through the lateral sides, which is not always the possible.
These latter two remarks justify the choice for accessibility of the body of each of the contacts of the MICOP connector from the top so as to allow the dynamic testing of the MICOP in the connector using a new type of test clip whose originality and ease of use form the subject of the present invention. This accessibility is cited in the French patent applications:
No. 2 541 827 filed on the 25th of Feb. 1983 and entitled "Connector comprising at least one contact having an elastically deformable arm" in so far as the base is concerned:
No. 2 554 980 filed on the 10th of Nov. 1983 and entitled "Connector with zero insertion force for a rectangular circuit carrier and a closure clip for such a connector" in so far as the locking spring is concerned.